STEAMY, SO STEAMY
by Stear's Girl
Summary: STEAR FIC ligeramente LEMON... ¿Y si un Stear amnésico y herido conociera a una enfermera con el corazón de hielo? Fic escrito para hacer justicia a un personaje poco entendido y peor valorado (injustamente).
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a sus autoras y editoriales. La historia loca es mía, y hecha sólo por diversión :D_**

 _FLAMMY-STEAR fic. Lectura para adultos, si no te gusta, pues ya sabes ;)_

 _Como dice el summary, podría considerarse una precuela de "Meravigliosa Creatura", aunque puede leerse de forma independiente. INFINITAS GRACIAS a Stearman113, por compartir tu arte que inspira, tu calidad humana y tu amistad. Un fanart suyo ha inspirado este pequeño fic._

 ** _Si desean conocer el hermoso fanart que inspiró este fic, y muchos más igual de preciosos, les invito a visitar la página de SageOfOz en Deviantart._**

 _Gracias por leer y por sus reviews._

 _,-_

* * *

,-

Amiens, Francia, octubre de 1918

El fragor de las bombas, los gritos de los heridos, y el olor a muerte; componen su día a día. Pero ella cumple su trabajo con una profesionalidad pasmosa. Ni las explosiones, ni la precariedad con la que trabaja, ni el perder compañeros o pacientes; hacen que Flammy Hamilton descuide su buen hacer como enfermera de guerra. Para eso está ahí, en Amiens, y no piensa defraudar a quienes le dieron la confianza.

 _-Aquí le traigo el inventario de suministros, madame Hamilton._

Ella apenas levanta la cabeza de su objetivo actual, atender a un paciente con amputación gangrenada. Aparentemente sólo echa un vistazo a la lista; y cuando Jacques, el enfermero que la elaboró, comenzaba a enfadarse, ella empieza a señalar algunas cosas.

 _-Non, monsieur Courtois, c'est trompé. Ayer llegaron los frascos de cloroformo, y aquí no aparecen. [No, señor Courtois, está mal.]  
_

El soldado-enfermero frunce el ceño, revisa su lista una y otra vez, convencido de su acierto. Pero la firme mirada de mademoiselle Hamilton lo obliga a cerrar la boca y volver al almacén. Al poco rato, regresa con los datos ahora sí correctos.

 _-Excusez-moi, mme, vous as entièrement raison... [Perdone, señora, usted tenía razón...]  
_

Flammy le devuelve su mirada de hielo y aunque acepta las disculpas, no olvida reñir al negligente joven.

 _-Très bien, monsieur Courtois, pero para la próxima, haga bien su trabajo y nos evitaremos molestias._

 _-M...mais..._

Cansada y exasperada por lo que ella considera errores inaceptables, responde a su interlocutor.

- _Si hubiera un orden, respeto, y seriedad a la hora de hacer el trabajo; todo iría mejor, ¿no cree, monsieur Courtois?_

 _-Oui, mada..._

 _-Bueno, déjese de disculpas y déjeme trabajar-_ le cortó secamente al hombre, que se marchó molesto.

Así había sido desde que llegó a Amiens, a aquel monasterio medieval reconvertido en hospital militar. Tomarse con gran seriedad su trabajo, ser eficiente, organizada y economizar tiempo y recursos. Por eso, a pesar de su corta edad, Flammy Hamilton era la jefa de enfermeras en ese hospital de campaña. Poco quedaba de esa jovencita que apenas hablaba francés, y cuya experiencia en traumatología estaba limitada a las típicas fracturas que sufren los niños traviesos. Pero de aquella mujer trabajadora, organizada y tenaz quedaba todo; por eso nada la detuvo a aprender con rapidez lo necesario del idioma o las técnicas de cirugía más modernas de la época.

Sus jefes la tenían en alta estima, y ella se sentía satisfecha en casi todos los aspectos de su vida. Aunque el amor no la había tratado demasiado bien.

,-

* * *

En medio de los desastres de la Gran Guerra, aquella guapa y seria joven había encontrado el amor. Se había casado con un capitán inglés que le llevaba doce años, casualmente apellidado también Hamilton. Ciertamente se sintió atraída por aquel caballeroso inglés, pero también, al ser una chica práctica, sabía la situación de las mujeres en general y la suya en particular: el matrimonio le daría una pátina de respetabilidad ante sus superiores y la soldadesca. Así que en cuanto el capitán Hamilton se lo propuso, aceptó casarse con él.

Peter era un caballero respetable, además serio y ordenado como ella, y con el mismo sentido del deber; por lo cual se entendieron bien. Y por eso ella entendió cuando, menos de cuatro meses después de la boda, él tuvo que marchar de nuevo al frente. Pero el capitán Peter Hamilton no volvió de las infernales trincheras, como cientos de hombres cada jornada.

Cuando llegó el odiado telegrama amarillo, sus compañeros del hospital de campaña pensaron que la joven viuda Hamilton volvería a su Chicago natal. Sin embargo, ella sorprendió a todos anunciando que se quedaría ahí.

 _-A Peter le habría gustado que continuara con mi trabajo aquí en el frente-_ fue la escueta explicación que dio, antes de volver a su rutina laboral sin derramar una lágrima. Pero muchas noches le lloró en silencio, en la intimidad de su minúsculo dormitorio, aquella pequeña recámara que había compartido con su marido apenas catorce semanas y cinco días.

Lo que habría dicho Peter era cierto, en parte. El otro motivo, más egoísta, era que simplemente no quería volver a Chicago. No había una entrañable familia para recibirla, y la perspectiva de tener que volver a trabajar con la desesperante Candy White tampoco la convencía. Por lo tanto, renovó contrato en el voluntariado y la vida -y muerte- continuaron siendo su día a día.

Pero el destino le tenía preparada una sorpresa.

* * *

.-

Aquella tarde de octubre, todo el personal del hospital de campaña fue movilizado. A unos kilómetros, se había producido una feroz carnicería: combate aéreo más artillería entre las trincheras. Los heridos llegaban uno tras otro, y aunque fue muy difícil, hubo que descartar a muchos de ellos; pues tenían nulas oportunidades de sobrevivir, debido a los limitados recursos materiales y humanos,

 _-Carter, déjalo, ya no se puede hacer nada por ese hombre. Ya vendrá el Pére LeBlanc a atenderlos a su manera-_ al hablar del viejo párroco se refiere, claro, a administrarles la extremaunción.

La joven enfermera, Ardith Carter, rompió a llorar al ver la agonía de aquel joven soldado. Y, en un gesto sorpresivo, recibió una sonora bofetada de Flammy.

 _-Ardith, reacciona. ¡Esto es lo que verás cada día mientras estés aquí! ¡Una enfermera incapaz de hacer su trabajo, es menos que un bulto! Decide ahora: o te quedas a hacer lo que se espera de ti, o vuelve a Texas con tu familia._

La chica, azuzada por el bofetón y las palabras de su jefa, hizo acopio de valor, y demostró con creces que no había sido un error asignarla al hospital de campaña de Amiens. Y Flammy decidió elegirla como su asistente.

En esas estaban, ocupados todos en atender a la riada sin fin de heridos que iban llegando; cuando uno de ellos llamó la atención de Flammy, porque usaba unas gafas rotas por la refriega y vestía falda; más bien un _kilt,_ lo que lo indentificaba como parte de las tropas escocesas del ejército británico. Y como en la impedimenta llevaba un viejo gorro de piel ensangrentado, el cuello de una chaqueta de aviador, y unas gafas especiales; Flammy supo que antes de ser soldado de infantería había sido piloto, aunque estaba hecho un Cristo con la cara cubierta de sangre y las gafas rotas. Sin embargo, notó que era poseedor de una indudable belleza, que extrañamente se le hizo muy conocida.

Mientras le limpiaba la sangre, y hacía un reconocimiento de sus heridas para decidir si lo pasaba o no al área de camas, de repente recordó que ese tipo era amigo de Candy. Aunque ya no era aquel adolescente delgado e imberbe que le dio un paseo en su coche: su cuerpo había tomado la forma de adulto, y la barba de varios días cubría la parte del rostro que no empañaba la sangre que manaba de la cabeza.

 _-Qué ojeras..._ \- musitó la joven al observar el rostro del muchacho, ya limpio de sangre, aunque cayó en la cuenta que seguramente ella las tendría iguales o peor. Nadie que se pasa veinte horas despierto puede lucir una piel lozana; y menos trabajando en medio de una cruel guerra.

Nunca supo su nombre completo allá en Chicago, pero según su placa de identificación, el piloto tenía el rango de sargento y se llamaba Alistair Kath.

 _-Y bien, madame Hamilton...?-_ la apremió uno de los médicos, al ver que se quedaba paralizada.

 _-Bueno, fue difícil decidirme, pero sí, creo que sí se salvará. Tiene los brazos con algunas quemaduras y en la cabeza cortaduras de vidrios, aunque ningún órgano fue afectado por ello. Sin embargo, me preocupa el golpe en la cabeza y la herida de bala en la clavícula ¿la ve? -_ señala el hombro izquierdo del joven _\- Bueno, pongámonos manos a la obra._

El médico y director del hospital, Yves Duchesne, mostró una apenas perceptible sonrisa y abrió su maletín, para comenzar a atender al herido.

Poco después de ayudar al médico a hacer las primeras curaciones al paciente, una impasible Flammy rellenó el expediente médico del herido, y a través del correo militar envió un formulario con esos datos, a la agencia gubernamental encargada de poner en contacto a los heridos y sus familias. Jamás se implicaba emocionalmente en ninguno de sus casos clínicos, por lo que ni se le pasó por la mente enviar una carta a Candy White en Chicago, para avisar de que en su hospital de Amiens estaba un herido y amnésico Stear. Se limitaría a cumplir eficazmente con su trabajo, para eso estaba ahí. Además, a través de la agencia localizarían a la familia del joven.

Ella había cumplido su parte.

,-

* * *

La rutina volvió al hospital en pocas horas. Habían acomodado a los pacientes como pudieron, y Flammy se encargó de preparar los certificados de defunción para que los muertos fueran sepultados rápidamente, a fin de evitar epidemias. No había tiempo para ceremonias, el padre LeBlanc se ocupó del sencillo funeral, al que asistieron unos pocos aldeanos y los heridos que podían caminar.

Flammy siempre se levantaba temprano, y tras un desayuno frugal y una revisión rápida de sus notas; se arreglaba con celeridad para cumplir con sus obligaciones diarias. Por auto imposición, sólo descansaba un domingo al mes, y estaba disponible las veinticuatro horas para las emergencias.

Para ser otoño, hace un bonito día despejado, aunque la luz reflejada del patio interior del hospital la deslumbra; pues la nieve caída los días anteriores refleja en exceso la luz del sol. Pronto será Toussaint, una conmemoración muy importante para los franceses; pero para ella será un día de trabajo como todos. Desde la tregua navideña de 1914, la guerra no se ha detenido más.

 _-Bonjour, monsieur Duchesne,_ êtes-vous? [Buenos días, doctor Duchesne, ¿cómo está?]

 _-Je vais bien, merci... Vous, madame? [Muy bien, gracias, ¿y usted?]  
_

El médico es un hombre maduro, afable y educado. Flammy se siente cómoda en su compañía. Incluso había sido su padrino de boda.

 _-Pues..._

 _-Comenzando la rutina, ¿verdad?_

 _-Sí, señor... ya sabe._

 _-Madame, espero que este año sí quiera acompañarnos a la cena por Toussaint._

Ella carraspea nerviosa, no le gustan las fiestas, menos compartidas aquellas enfermeras con las que no se entiende.

 _-Bueno... yo..._

 _-Vamos, madame. Se lo pasará bien. Hágalo por mí, por Jacques, por Ardith, ¿quiere? Vendrán mis hijas a cenar._

 _-Está bien, doctor. En una semana estaré ahí, pero no se haga ilusiones, sólo cenaré y poco más... Au revoir Monsieur, ayant une bonne journée. [Hasta pronto, doctor, que tenga un buen día]  
_

 _-Merci, juste pour vous... [Gracias, igualmente]  
_

Pero ella no lo escuchó, pues sin darle apenas tiempo de agradecerle, se aleja del médico. Él no se lo toma en cuenta, sabe que es una chica a la que le cuesta abrirse en confianza, más ahora que es viuda.

Flammy se dirige al largo pabellón donde están las camas de los heridos menos graves. Pasa revista a cada uno, comprobando que ha sido medicado y alimentado correctamente. Todo en orden, como a ella le gusta. De repente, oye las risitas nerviosas de algunas de sus compañeras. Iba a regañarlas, cuando su mirada negra se topó con otra color chocolate; provocando una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo.

Habían aseado y afeitado al joven; pero aun así, cubierto de vendas incluso, lucía guapísimo. En Chicago no se había fijado en él, pero ahora era todo un hombre. Seguramente en algún bolsillo de la chaqueta aborregada traería otras gafas, pues ahora las lleva puestas; aunque están un tanto estropeadas.

 _-¿Qué hacen aquí, señoritas? Venga, que tenemos otros ochenta y seis pacientes sólo en este pabellón. ¡Vamos!_

Al sonido de las manos de Flammy palmeando, las chicas se retiraron con pesar de la cama del sargento Kath. Por un instante, Flammy pensó que no podía culparlas de su tristeza, pero enseguida recuperó su tono glacial.

 _-Y usted, sargento, haga el favor de no distraer a las enfermeras. Somos muy pocas y el trabajo demasiado._

El piloto ignoró la agresiva petición, concentrado en esos hermosos ojos negros; y sólo atinó a sonreírle.

Para fastidio de Flammy, cada mañana se repitió la misma historia. Él la saludaba afablemente, y ella se limitaba a devolverle esa mirada negra, profunda, misteriosa y fría, que lo volvía loco.

Flammy había visto en el expediente clínico de Stear, como le gustaba que le llamaran, había pasado por varios hospitales a causa de las torturas y la malnutrición de un prolongado cautiverio, como prisionero de guerra. Además sufría una amnesia, como había visto en otros pacientes; quizás demasiado traumatizados para recordar nada de su pasado, y algunas heridas y fracturas. Ella y el doctor Duchesne, dadas las señales que veían en el paciente, calcularon que antes de primavera el sargento recuperaría la memoria; gracias a la tranquilidad y buena alimentación hospitalaria, por lo que decidieron esperar a que ocurriese para saber más de él y a dónde enviarlo de vuelta a casa.

Más pronto de lo que le hubiera gustado, llegó noviembre, y con él, Toussaint. Sin embargo, aquella mañana llegó otro aluvión de heridos en combate a los que hubo que buscarles acomodo. Se avecinaba el fin de la guerra, y los altos mandos estaban desmontando hospitales de campaña. Como los tres pabellones -cuidados intensivos, observación, y fisioterapia- estaban a rebosar, el doctor Duchesne ordenó tapiar el claustro para convertirlo en un pabellón más. Flammy tuvo que discutir acaloradamente con el comandante en jefe de la región, pues se negaba a cederle hombres y lonas. El patio interior no podía ser utilizado por estar cubierto de nieve.

Aun así, terminado el tapiado del claustro, faltaba espacio. La solución in extremis del doctor Duchesne, fue que cada empleado que durmiera en el mismo hospital, acogiera en su habitación a un paciente de los que estaban mejor recuperados. Lógicamente, las enfermeras respingaron, temerosas de afectar su reputación.

 _-Lo sé, lo sé, queridas, pero estoy seguro de que estos caballeros sabrán respetar las normas de decoro; y así entre todos podremos sacarlos adelante._

A regañadientes, aceptaron. Se procedió al sorteo de habitaciones; y aunque pidió fervorosamente, a Flammy no se le concedió lo pedido. En efecto, aunque no quería, como compañero de habitación le tocó el sargento Kath.

Los dos apenas lograron disimular sus sentimientos. Él, de genuina alegría, y ella, de auténtico enfado. A Stear le había puesto caliente esa mujer desde que la vio entrar al pabellón, e incluso le había dedicado un par de homenajes íntimos, imaginando esos pechos y esas curvas; por lo que tenerla cerca de él fue una feliz noticia.

Sin decir palabra, Flammy se fue al almacén a recoger el catre y las mantas para su indeseable inquilino.

 _-¡Maldición!-_ repitió como sonsonete durante el trayecto de ida y vuelta, dando pasos acelerados que más bien parecían zancadas.

Por iniciativa propia, Flammy cedió su mullida cama a Stear, y ella se preparó el catre del paciente. Cuando le trajeron al cojeante herido, no pudo disimular una leve sonrisa ante la sorpresa del piloto. El catre estaba justo al lado de su escritorio, mientras la cama reposaba en el punto más lejano de la habitación; justo al lado de la ventana.

 _-Espero que le guste la luz, sargento Kath-_ saludó con sarcasmo a su paciente.

Si ella esperaba que Alistair se enojara con ella, debía cambiar de estrategia.

 _-Oh, ¡claro que sí, señora! ¿Por qué cree que soy piloto? Ya verá que soy buena compañía.  
_

La enfermera rodó los ojos, y supo enseguida que la convivencia sería difícil para ella.

Stear, como gustaba que le llamaran al sargento Kath, no paraba en su intento de llamar su atención. Los pocos ratos libres que tenía Flammy, solía dedicarlos a redactar notas y a planificar cosas relativas al hospital. Se sentaba en su escritorio, y en medio del silencio y la paz que tanto le gustaban, escribía sin parar una bitácora de su jornada diaria. Esos momentos de solaz terminaron con aquel impertinente joven; tan extrañamente parecido a la odiosa rubia White. Ambos eran sociables, caóticos, afables, optimistas, confiados; y compartían la misma exasperante obsesión por hacer amistad con ella.

La tónica de hablar él sin parar, y ella escribir sin hacerle ningún caso, se rompió el día 11. Ese día, el telegrama que todo el mundo llevaba más de cuatro años esperando.

 **LA GUERRE EST FINIE**

 _ **(LA GUERRA HA TERMINADO)**_

 **.-,**

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Hoy les traigo un nuevo fanfic que, personalmente, es uno de los que más me han gustado. Son sólo dos capítulos de nada, pero intenté documentarme y, sobre todo, hacerlo con el corazón._

 _Siempre he pensado que Flammy es un personaje muy poco aprovechado, y que cuando sale en los fics; la pobre sale mal parada. ¿Por qué, si sólo intentaba hacer bien su trabajo? Aquí le daremos una pequeña oportunidad de ser feliz. Se lo merece, ¿no?  
_

 _Gracias por leer._


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA, HOLA... ¿les está gustando la historia? Gracias a todas las personas que leen, anónima o presencialmente (dejando reviews).**

* * *

 _Stear, como gustaba que le llamaran al sargento Kath, no paraba en su intento de llamar su atención. Los pocos ratos libres que tenía Flammy, solía dedicarlos a redactar notas y a planificar cosas relativas al hospital. Se sentaba en su escritorio, y en medio del silencio y la paz que tanto le gustaban, escribía sin parar una bitácora de su jornada diaria. Esos momentos de solaz terminaron con aquel impertinente joven; tan extrañamente parecido a la odiosa rubia White. Ambos eran sociables, caóticos, afables, optimistas, confiados; y compartían la misma exasperante obsesión por hacer amistad con ella._

 _La tónica de hablar él sin parar, y ella escribir sin hacerle ningún caso, se rompió el día 11. Ese día, el telegrama que todo el mundo llevaba más de cuatro años esperando._

 **LA GUERRE EST FINIE**

 **LA GUERRA HA TERMINADO**

 **,-**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2  
**

Se oyeron gritos de júbilo hasta en el ala norte, donde estaban los heridos más graves. Flammy, que estaba concentrada escribiendo notas después de haber traído la bandeja de comida a Stear; y habiendo comido ella una sencilla sopa con pan, se alarmó con los alaridos que se escuchaban con cada vez más fuerza.

Temiéndose lo peor, quizás un ataque de la infantería alemana, salió al pasillo, y lo que encontró fue la algarabía de todo el mundo.

 _-¡Madame Hamilton, la guerre est finie! ¡La guerra ha terminado! -_ vociferó un emocionado Yves Duchesne.

Y otro milagro ocurrió en ese momento: Flammy Hamilton, la chica más seria en cien kilómetros a la redonda, mostró una radiante sonrisa. Pero no sólo el doctor tuvo el privilegio de disfrutarla, Stear también la vio... y le devolvió la sonrisa.

 _-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!_ -anunciaba un exultante Duchesne - _¡Al comedor, habrá vino para todos!_

Sin embargo, Flammy regresó a su habitación, y se echó a llorar; por el estrés liberado, por Peter, por tantos muertos y heridos que ha visto, por ella misma, por Stear. El joven se quedó quieto en el quicio de la puerta, la cerró con lentitud y se dirigió hacia la chica.

 _-Tú... tú... vete..._ -ordenó balbuceando una orgullosa Flammy.

- _Ah, no... no me iré. Tienes que entender que no tiene nada de malo que te expreses. No te haré daño porque rías, ni me burlaré de ti porque llores. Al contrario, para mí son preciosos esos gestos tuyos. Eres una mujer fuerte, sí, pero también sientes como todo el mundo. ¡Déjalo fluir, Frances Mae!_

La cara de Flammy se puso roja como un tomate.

 _-¿C...cómo diantres sabes mi nombre real?_

 _-Es fácil, aquí_ -señala el buró al lado de la cama _-tienes una foto de tu boda. Atrás viene escrito tu nombre y el de tu marido. Bonita caligrafía._

Y ahora, la joven palideció. Sin explicárselo, se sintió mal de que Stear hubiese visto cada noche aquella fotografía. Pero no iba a permitir que él lo supiera, así que sin pensarlo, arrojó al joven su gorra de enfermera. Él no se enfadó, al contrario, lo tomó como un juego, y tiró de ella hacia la cama. Rodaron varias veces, forcejeando entre las risas de él, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ella estaba encima de él, mientras el joven había posado sus manos en el trasero de la chica. Se quedaron mirando un rato, y aunque él intentó besarla, ella se levantó con rapidez y salió de la habitación.

No se volvieron a ver hasta horas después. Flammy se había ido al ala norte, buscando privacidad y una excusa para no unirse a la celebración. Odia el alcohol, por culpa de sus padres. A su vez, Stear había planeado ir a buscarla, pero a cada paso que daba, alguien le hacía charla o brindaba con él. Con toda la calma del mundo, volvió al dormitorio. Se dio un baño relajante, se puso un uniforme limpio, y tras encender un quinqué, tomó un libro para ponerse a leer. Pero no dejaba de preocuparle el paciente a su custodia, por lo que unos minutos después fue a buscarlo.

Y la noche se iluminó para el piloto cuando la vio entrar, aunque para su mala suerte, estaba abrazado de dos guapas enfermeras.

 _-¡Será imbécil!_ -masculló Flammy, con un enfado impropio hasta de ella misma.

La enfermera de gafas no se dio cuenta de que Stear, aunque sostenía una botella de vino, estaba prácticamente sobrio. Simplemente tiró de su brazo, y lo sacó de entre el barullo. Casi lo arrastró por el pasillo. Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, lo tiró en la cama y le arrebató la botella.

 _-¡Nunca pensé que a la primera oportunidad, te pondrías ciego de alcohol!_

 _-Hey, yo no estoy ebrio..._

 _-¿Ah no? ¿Y ésto?_ -agita la botella de vino tinto, derramando parte de su contenido, que le mancha el uniforme, aunque por el enfado no le da importancia. Porque no era el alcohol, sino los celos, lo que la tenían en ese estado de ira descontrolada.

 _-P...pues... no sé, me la dieron... de verdad, ¡no estoy borracho! ¡Mira!_

Con toda la inocencia del mundo, se levanta y acerca a ella para soplarle a la cara.

Pero a pocos centímetros de la boca de Flammy, cambia de idea, y la besa apasionadamente.

La joven intenta arañarlo, pegarle, tirarle del pelo; pero lo único que puede hacer, es afianzarse en sus sólidos brazos y dejarse llevar.

 _-Flammy..._ -Stear le besó la boca lentamente, luego, soltando el cabello de la chica, aspiró su dulce aroma a mujer. El deseo se le desbocó, manifestándose claramente en los pantalones, con un bulto que iba creciendo con rapidez, y rozaba rítmicamente el vientre femenino.

Ella tampoco permaneció indiferente al beso. Stear sabía a vino del bueno, y a hombre del mejor.

La enfermera, alarmada, se soltó del piloto y le dio la espalda, apoyándose en la pared.

 _-¿Pero quién te crees que eres?_

Alistair no contestó nada, simplemente la apretó contra sí, besándole tiernamente la nuca, aspirando su olor a mujer limpia y sensual; murmurando palabras que ella no entendía, pero en un tono que la calmaban y excitaban al mismo tiempo.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Flammy notó que tenía el pecho a medio descubrir, y que las grandes manos de Stear luchaban contra el estúpido fondo y el sencillo corsé sin varillas, que usaban las mujeres pobres de la época. Ella se sentía caliente, dispuesta, esponjada; totalmente perdida en las caricias de ese joven.

Unas gotas de sudor perlaron la frente de ambos y, el aire se enrareció. Flammy dio un respingo al notar que se le nublaba la vista, casi al mismo tiempo que Alistair comenzó a acariciarle el trasero.

Flammy se asustó mucho al notar que iba perdiendo nitidez en la visión.

 _«¿Pero qué carajos...?»_ pensó alarmada, y luego soltó una risa gutural cuando lo comprendió. No se estaba quedando ciega por el placer, sino que habían encendido la calefacción en el hospital y, aunado a la calor entre esos dos cuerpos que había en el dormitorio, las gafas se les habían empañado.

Su risa se transformó en un hondo gemido, cuando unos dedos invasores la tocaron donde sólo su marido lo había hecho antes.

 _-¿Estás mojada por mí, Flammy?_

 _-¡Sí, Stear!_ -¿Para qué negarlo, si escurría y temblaba por su toque? Además, el pulgar de Stear comenzó a juguetear con el diminuto brote femenino, haciéndola arquearse de placer. Y el ex-piloto sólo dejó un momento esa zona, para apoyarse en la pared y tocarle aquellos pechos que lo habían tentado desde que los vio.

 _-Por favor, cariño, déjame entrar... para... yo..._ -Stear no sabía cómo controlar a la fiera que había despertado. Flammy giró el cuello y le besó con ansiedad, frotándose desesperadamente contra él, tocándose a sí misma, como si lo urgiera a tomarla. Y eso es lo que él iba a hacer, aunque le se fuera la vida en ello.

Por fin, el joven encontró la manera de aplacarla un poco, lo suficiente para apoyarla inclinada contra la pared, abrirle las piernas, y comenzar a entrar en ella. Flammy quiso ¿detenerlo? ¿ayudarlo? Nunca lo supo, sólo pudo sentir que metía la mano donde Stear trataba de abrirse paso, y le guió hacia sus húmedas y estrechas profundidades.

 _-¡Stear!_ -Caramba, con los ojos muy abiertos notó que él era grande; que la llenaba por completo, y no supo si alegrarse o alarmarse.

Uno, dos envites, una corrección de postura, y Flammy ya no pudo pensar más. Le hacía falta sentir aquello, santo Dios, aun en su correcto matrimonio con Peter, intuyó que había algo más allá de unas caricias contenidas, pautadas por las rígidas normas de decoro de la época.

 _«Pero este joven, ese amigo de la rubia escandalosa...»_ No podía entender con claridad. La necesidad de ambos era más fuerte que cualquier norma social. Había cinco mil motivos para negarle su cuerpo a Stear, pero no lograba recordar ninguno. Su mente estaba en una espesa nube de lascivia, más atenta a sentir cómo las manos de Stear amasaban su cuerpo como una ardiente arcilla; que en cualquier norma social o impedimento a hacerlo.

 _-Tu piel es tan suave..._ -murmuraba Stear, con los labios pegados a la nuca femenina, que ha recibido multitud de delicados besos.

Flammy no respondía con palabras, pero su cuerpo vibraba de emoción y placer, que compartió generosamente con Stear. Se movió con una cadencia que enloqueció a Stear, y éste a su vez enervó aun más los sentidos de la chica; pues le seguía el ritmo y compás con sus poderosas embestidas.

Él no sabe quién es realmente. No recuerda haber conocido a Flammy en Chicago; ni siquiera recuerda que él mismo es de aquella ciudad. Simplemente son una viuda y un -presumiblemente- soltero, que satisfacen sus mutuas necesidades.

 _-Por favor..._ -gime Flammy, sin saber siquiera qué pide. Un excitado Stear juguetea un poco con su femeinidad; y pregunta travieso.

 _-¿Por favor, qué, hermosa? ¿Que pare? -_ y se detiene un momento justo a la entrada de ella.

- _¡No!_ -Flammy por poco grita de necesidad, y moviendo los músculos internos, intenta absorber más de Stear.

 _-¿No q...qué?_ -casi aúlla Stear, rebasado por el placer.

 _-No... pares..._ -gimotea la enfermera.

 _-¡A sus órdenes, madame!_

Y tomándola fuerte por las caderas, arremete en unas embestidas aceleradas que cortan la respiración de ambos.

Al sentirla apretándole más, ordeñándole, con su liberación de hembra ya inminente; Stear se deja ir y se pierde en ese tibio rincón. Apretando los dientes, le ofrece hasta la última gota de su esencia de hombre, entre los jadeos y caricias de ambos.

Un rato después, apenas se recomponen, y Stear cae en la cuenta de que no ha tomado precaución alguna con ella. Le mira la zona entre las piernas, preocupado.

 _-No te mortifiques, Stear_ -dijo ella, al tiempo que sentía cómo la simiente del joven humedecía sus muslos, escurriendo de su interior _-no son los días adecuados del mes._

 _«Creo que no me quedaré embarazada de ti... por desgracia»_

Él sonrió satisfecho, la abrazó con fuerza y se acostó con ella en la misma cama para compartir mantas, calor y besos.

Stear notó desde el primer momento que Flammy sabía lo que era estar con un hombre, y que le gustaba mucho. También sabía que era viuda, aunque nunca más le sacó el tema para no ser desconsiderado. Pero lo que no sabía es que para la enfermera, una cosa era cumplir dócilmente con el débito conyugal, que no estaba mal; y otra muy distinta era desmandarse en los brazos de un joven y vigoroso amante.

Para Alistair Kath ella no era la dura enfermera, sino simplemente una mujer que ardía con y por él. Stear la hacía suya con el ímpetu de un hombre que sabe que la vida puede acabar en cualquier momento, y ella recibía con furor la pasión de aquel hombre. No necesitaba de él más que su vigor masculino, o eso creía ella.

,-

* * *

Los encuentros se sucedieron discretamente, uno tras otro, siempre en el dormitorio de la chica. Más de una vez estuvieron a punto de ser pillados. Como aquella mañana en que, después de hacer el amor un buen rato, se quedaron dormidos abrazados, y alguien tocó a la puerta.

 _-¡Madame Hamilton! ¿Madame, m'ecoutez-vous?_

Flammy despertó sobresaltada, tartamudeando.

 _-L..lou...ise, ya voy... ¡espera un momento_! -balbuceaba buscando desesperadamente su camisón, que encontró tirado en el suelo, del lado de Stear.

 _-Madame, ¿se encuentra bien?_ -decía la enfermera francesa al otro lado de la puerta. Afortunadamente, Flammy siempre cerraba con llave su habitación.

 _-Sí, sí, creo que algo no me sentó bien anoche... vete con las demás chicas, ya las alcanzaré_.

Y diciendo esto, se levantó a trompicones de la cama; enredándose en las sábanas revueltas. En su nerviosismo, olvidó por unos segundos que Stear dormía con ella y, tirando de la sábana que se le había enredado en las pantorrillas; hizo que el joven cayera de lleno en el suelo y gruñera disgustado por ser sacado del sueño y adolorido del golpe.

- _¡Cállate, idiota!-_ masculla Flammy, que sin querer, pisa al pobre hombre en sus bajos, quien tiene que morderse una mano vendada para no gritar de dolor. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a obedecer las órdenes de la enfermera.

El ruido alarmó a Louise, que tocó más fuerte la puerta, e hizo el intento de abrirla girando el pomo. Pero estaba cerrada con llave, haciendo suspirar de alivio a Flammy.

 _-Ya voy, Louise, deja de aporrear la puerta, ¡has despertado a mi paciente!_ -reclama Flammy, intentando sonar enfadada y no divertida, pues de ver a Stear tirado y adolorido, casi le gana la risa. La joven se recompuso como pudo, se aseó y arregló a toda prisa, y salió a trabajar; dejando en el suelo a un desconcertado pero feliz Stear; que se volvió a excitar viendo su silueta en el umbral de la puerta, saliendo del dormitorio. Ya se desquitaría como a ambos les gustaba, en la noche o quizás después de comer.

Desde aquella tarde en que se lo hizo apoyados en la pared, no volvieron a tener un descuido, pero ella miraba con angustia el calendario. No pudo hablar de ello con Stear porque el joven, inquieto, se había lesionado de nuevo probando una "mejora" en los paracaídas, inventada por él. Sucedió la misma mañana de Navidad.

 _-¡Estúpido!_ -masculló Flammy cuando le brindaba los primeros auxilios.

Según el diagnóstico del médico, estaría inconsciente a tramos durante uno o dos meses; aunque la primera semana, la inconsciencia, con delirios, sería total. Ella se lo tomó con resignación, cuidaría de él de nuevo, ahora de nuevo en el pabellón de heridos de mediana consideración. Con unas semanas de inconsciencia y la fisioterapia; el paciente necesitará ser alimentado a cucharadas, aseado y atendido en sus necesidades. Sin embargo, Flammy no lo vio como un fastidio, sino como una oportunidad de estar cerca de él durante más tiempo. Así que, esperanzada, reprogramó su agenda para adaptarla a las nuevas necesidades.

Todo se derrumbó una aciaga mañana, en que llegó el correo semanal. Entre el aluvión de misivas recibidas por las navidades, apareció una dirigida al doctor Yves Duchesne, membretada con un elegante logotipo. La curiosidad picó al doctor y, mientras Flammy clasificaba el resto de las cartas, leyó el contenido voz alta. Estaba escrita de puño y letra, con una elegante caligrafía cursiva. Quien la hubiera hecho claramente era una persona cultivada.

 _Chicago, 20 de enero de 1919_

 _Es para nosotros, el Clan Ardley, un honor y motivo de gran alegría saludarle, Doctor Duchesne; y desear que haya pasado unas muy felices fiestas navideñas. Sabemos de la encomiable labor que realiza en el hospital militar de Amiens, donde la tasa de recuperación entre los heridos supera la de cualquier otra instalación. Estamos así mismo satisfechos de que la terrible guerra haya terminado, poniendo fin al sufrimiento innecesario de tantas familias, como la nuestra, los Ardley._

 _El motivo de esta misiva es informar que, según las averiguaciones de un equipo de detectives contratado para tal efecto; mi sobrino Alistair Cornwell se encuentra entre sus pacientes. Le dimos por desaparecido desde que le derribaron en 1916, pero mi esposa, un servidor y demás familiares; todos grandes amigos de Alistair, jamás perdimos la esperanza de encontrarle con vida. Mi sobrino se alistó voluntario y se cambió los apellidos, lo que, aunado al tiempo que permaneció cautivo y herido, nos impidió localizarle antes._

 _Debido al inminente nacimiento de mi primer hijo, no podré ir a recoger a mi sobrino. Y Archibald, hermano de Alistair, tampoco podrá acudir a causa de la epidemia de gripe que ha afectado a su familia política. Sin embargo, a su hospital se dirige la señorita Patricia O'Brian, quien fuera la novia de mi sobrino Alistair hasta el momento en que se reclutó voluntario. Ella se ha ofrecido desinteresada y sinceramente a cuidar de mi sobrino, y a traerlo a casa en cuanto pueda hacer un viaje largo._

 _Sin otro particular por el momento, y haciendo patente a usted mi eterna gratitud, quedo a sus órdenes_

 _Sir William Albert Ardley_

Flammy se quedó paralizada y no escuchó más. Alegando que necesitaba ir al toillette, salió a toda prisa de la oficina. Y en efecto, fue al servicio de su dormitorio, pero a llorar amargamente. Ella sabía que Stear no era suyo, pero ¿otra vez tenía que acabar tan pronto el sueño de amor?

,-

* * *

Saber la existencia de esa carta, y todo lo que encierra su contenido; la llevan a tomar una dolorosa decisión. Sin hacer el menor ruido, empieza a preparar su equipaje. Él no sabe quién es ella, su secreto está a salvo; pero cuando llegue aquella chica gordita y también miope, su mundo se vendrá abajo, destrozándola anímicamente; y ella nunca mostrará semejante muestra de flaqueza.

 _-Maldita sea... maldito seas Ste... ¡No!_

Contuvo el aliento, como si el maldecir a Stear, hubiera sido la blasfemia más grande que hubiera podido proferir. Flammy notó que una lágrima rodaba por su rostro, rebelde ante su habitual estoicismo. Jamás se permitía llorar, ya había llorado mucho de pequeña; cuando era maltratada en su propio hogar por sus alcohólicos y conflictivos padres. Además, Stear había alegrado sus días, y sin haberle hecho ofrecimiento alguno, le había devuelto la vida entera. Las lágrimas insisten en brotar, aunque ella lo impide.

 _«No te pongas sentimental, no seas ridícula.»_

Se obliga a recomponerse, pero involuntariamente se lleva una mano al vientre. Tiene poco más de siete semanas de retraso, ha vomitado mucho últimamente, y para alguien que es ordenada hasta con la periodicidad de su menstruación, la respuesta es simple.

Está embarazada.

Ni en ese momento, en que el estupor la privó de conciencia un segundo, Flammy perdió la compostura. Había que tomar una decisión, ya no era uno sino dos, los motivos para alejarse de ahí. Hora y media después, al terminar su turno, había hecho los planes necesarios.

 _-Decidido...-_ y se marchó a la dirección del sanatorio, para hablar con el doctor Duchesne.

Al día siguiente, vestida con uno de sus anticuados y serios vestidos de calle, sale de su dormitorio para dirigirse al área de fisioterapia del hospital. Naturalmente, va a donde se recupera Stear. Merodea por los alrededores, asegurándose de que no haya nadie cerca, y entra al cuarto.

Deposita un dulce beso en la frente un Stear profundamente dormido, e ignorante de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Acaricia con amor los labios de aquel hombre tan amado, y lo contempla unos minutos antes de marcharse. Cuando Patricia llegue al hospital, Stear seguramente habrá salido de la inconsciencia y ella, como novia "oficial", será la indicada para ayudarle en su recuperación.

Es lo mejor para los tres. Él recuperará la memoria, y se olvidará de ella y del vínculo que hubo entre los dos, que ha engendrado a un tercer partícipe de su breve historia juntos.

Sí, Flammy ahora cuenta las cosas en términos de tres personas, aunque lo hace sólo para ella. De su boca no ha salido una palabra, acerca de la pequeña vida que crece en su vientre.

 _-Au revoir, mon amour...- s_ uspira con honda tristeza, pero es el único momento de debilidad que se permite.

Enseguida se recompone, y se dirige a paso firme y seguro a la dirección del hospital militar; para recoger su finiquito. Ha renunciado un día antes. Su nuevo destino será un hospicio cerca de Bruselas, donde se encargará de la administración del hogar de cientos de niños que han quedado huérfanos por la guerra.

Treinta y siete minutos después, espera en el andén de la estación de trenes locales para abordar, con un viejo abrigo de paño, un bolso y una pequeña maleta como único equipaje. Nunca entenderá a esas ampulosas mujeres que, con ayuda de sus criados, abordan el tren con inmensos baúles llenos de ropa que tal vez jamás se pongan. Con sus ahorros, la pensión de viudedad de Peter, una estupenda carta de recomendación del director, su capacidad de trabajo y su fuerza de voluntad; sacará adelante su vida y la de ese pequeño ser que acoge en su seno.

El silbido del tren, y el revisor solicitando el billete de abordaje, la sacan de sus pensamientos.

 _-Par ici, madame._

La enfermera asiente, y con presteza aborda el vagón, para tomar el asiento numerado que le corresponde. Más fiel que nunca a su espíritu práctico, consciente de que cada franco ahorrado será vital, ha adquirido un asiento de tercera clase. Aunque, dadas las circunstancias en las que muchas veces trabajó en el hospital de Amiens, lo encuentra sorprendentemente cómodo.

Arrebujada en su asiento, y mirando a través de la ventanilla del tren el paisaje desolado por cuatro años de guerra; Flammy se da cuenta que aun bajo las peores circunstancias la vida se abre camino si hay voluntad para ello. Y así como el pino caído luce los primeros brotes verdes surgiendo del tronco mutilado, nacidos de las fértiles piñas; su corazón destrozado siente que de sus grietas surgirá un frondoso árbol de amor maternal, donde ella podrá sostenerse y cuidar de su bebé.

Debido a que aun está lejos de comenzar la primavera, el cambio de temperatura entre el exterior y los vagones hace que los cristales se empañen; tanto los de las ventanas del tren, como los de las gafas de algunos pasajeros como Flammy. La joven se estremece al recordar aquel ardiente primer encuentro con Alistair, tal vez el mismo en que quedó encinta, en donde las gafas de ambos se empañaron por completo.

Cubriéndose el vientre con el bolso para tener un poco de intimidad, se lo frota con delicadeza y mirando hacia la nada, hace una muda promesa a su criatura aun no nacida.

 _«Estaremos bien, hijo... Te lo prometo.»_

 **FIN**

 **"Probablemente de todos nuestros sentimientos el único que no es verdaderamente nuestro es la esperanza. La esperanza le pertenece a la vida, es la vida misma defendiéndose."**

 **Julio Cortázar (Rayuela)**

 **.-,**

* * *

Nota: el apellido Kath que he usado, es un descarado intento mío de promocionar al cantante, guitarrista y compositor Terry Kath, de Chicago. Ruego a mis cuatro lectoras que me disculpen esa pequeña libertad que me tomé. ;)

Gracias por leer y por su apoyo.

Dedicado a mis Musas, y especialmente a Stearman, por su generosidad al compartir con nosotras su arte y su amistad.


End file.
